cannabiswikiaorg-20200215-history
High Times Medical Cannabis Cup
The High Times Medical Cannabis Cup is an annual event celebrating medical marijuana. The first Medical Cannabis Cup took place in San Francisco, California June 19–20, 2010. Like the High Times Cannabis Cup in Amsterdam, many marijuana strains are judged and Cups (trophies) are awarded in a number of categories at the Medical Cup. However, unlike the Cannabis Cup, the Medical Cannabis Cup focuses on the emerging medical marijuana movement in America. As a result, official judging of the strains and edibles is left to a panel of experts. Attendees receive a list of participating medical marijuana dispensaries and state approved medical cannabis patients can visit those dispensaries and sample the entered strains prior to the event. In addition to awarding the best and most medicinal marijuana, hash and edibles from legal medical marijuana dispensaries, the event also includes medical cultivation seminars, a product expo and information on creating a legal "canna-business." 2011 Medical Cannabis Cup (Denver) Apr. 2-3, 2011 Sativa Cup 1. Snow Dog (Natural Alternatives) 2. Alpha Blue (The Farm) 3. Island Sweet Skunk (Grassroots Wellness) Indica Cup 1. Banana Kush (Mile High Green Cross) 2. L.A. confidential (420 Wellness) 3. Chemdawg (Highland Health) Hybrid Cup 1. Sour Grape (Mile High Green Cross) 2. White Dawg (A Cut Above) 3. Banana Kush (Highland Health) Concentrates Cup 1. Grape Ape Wax (Salida green Cross) 2. Hong Kong Stable Oil (Broadway Wellness) 3. Lemon G-13 (Greenest Green) Best Booth 1. Lazy J's Smoke Shop 2. Incredibowl Industries Best Edibles 1. Cheeba Chews (Deca Dose) 2. Pecanna Bar (Standing Akimbo) 3. Mountain Medicine Bluebery Pie Bar (Good Chemistry) Best Glass 1. D-Rock and Adam G. Worked Glass Bubbler (Lazy J's Smoke Shop) 2. Glass Oil Tube with attached Glass Blowtorch (Hitman Glass) 3. Incredibowl Sherlock (Incredibowl Industries) Best Product 1. Incredibowl m420 (Incredibowl Industries) 2. Vortex Tubes (Hitman Glass) 3. Crucible Titanium Nail/Bar (Broadway Wellness) 2011 Medical Cannabis Cup (Detroit) Oct 15-16, 2011 Sativa Cup 1st Place – Obomanator by (New World Seeds) 2nd Place – Sour Diesel – The “G” Cut by (M-22 Collective) 3rd Place – Sour Diesel VI by (Metro Detroit Compassion Club, Inc.) Indica Cup 1st Place – Granddaddy Urkle – the "G" Cut by (The M22 Collective) 2nd Place – 98 Old School by (TLC Services) 3rd Place – CPL – by (Canna Bistro) Hybrids Cup 1st Place – Sour OG Kush by (Traverse Hydroponics Company) 2nd Place – Galaxy God Bud by (American Meds) 3rd Place – Crema (Sweet Relief) by (New World Seeds) Best Booth 1st Place (tie) - MADE in Chicago and M3 Dirt Mix 2nd Place - MATE 3rd Place (tie) - Pure West Compassion Club and Totally Herbal Care Best Glass 1st Place – Hitman Glass / Mike Fro Slime Torch Tube 2nd Place – MADE in Chicago 3rd Place – Incredibowl Best Product 1st Place – Mate Lighter 2nd Place – OG Worker Bee 3rd Place – Incredibowl Industries CBD Awards Cannatonic X by C.L.C.C.C, LLC. Concentrates Cup 1st Place – Super Lemon Haze BHO by (C4 LLC) 2nd Place – CPL Hash by (New World Seeds) 3rd Place – CPL Hash Oil by (CannaBistro) Edibles Cup 1st Place – Captain Kirk's Key Lime Cheese Cake, Medmar 2nd Place – Blackened Salmon Blue Cheese Crustini, Bluewater Compassion Center 3rd Place – PermaFrost Kief Mint Chocolate, Totally Herbal Care 2011 Medical Cannabis Cup (San Francisco) June 25-26, 2011 Sativa Cup 1st Place – Bay 11 by (Granddaddy Purple Collective) 2nd Place – Alpha Blue by (OrganiCann) 3rd Place – Sonoma Coma by (Happy Lil' Trees) Indica Cup 1st Place – Boggle Gum by (Harborside Health Center (San Jose) ) 2nd Place – The True OG by (Elemental Wellness Center) 3rd Place – 7 Star Pure Kush by (7 Stars Holistic Healing Center) Hybrid Cup 1st Place – OG Kush by (D & M Compassion Center) 2nd Place – Star Dawg by (Buds & Roses) 3rd Place – The Pure, grown by Sovereign (Leonard Moore Co-Operative) Best Booth 1st Place – Magnolia Wellness 2nd Place – Nor Cal Genetics 3rd Place – Elemental Wellness Best Glass 1st Place – Slider 2nd Place – Essential Herbal Technologies LLC, "GG" (Glass on Glass) Eclipse Vape 2o 3rd Place – Team Death Star Best Product 1st Place – The Incredibowl 2nd Place – Central Cali Cannabis Edibles Package 3rd Place – Bhang Bar Edibles Cup 1st Place – Baklava by (Greenway Compassionate Relief) 2nd Place – Bhang Chocolate Triple Strength Fire Bar by (Bhang Chocolate) 3rd Place – Om Chocolate Dipped Peanut Butter Truffle by (Vapor Room Co-operative) CBD Award 1st Place – Alaskan Thunderfuck (9.23%) by (Master Control Unit Collective) 2nd Place – Jamaican Lion (8.10%) by (Elemental Wellness, Center) BEST NON-Solvent Hash 1st Place – Florin Wellness Center, Herojuana Concentrates Cup 1st Place – Mars OG by (Philips Rx) 2nd Place – Sour Diesel Wax (Berkeley Patients Group) 3rd Place – Regulator Kush Wax by (The Cali Connection Seed Company Collective) 2010 Medical Cannabis Cup (San Francisco) June 19–20, 2010 Sativa 1. Vortex by (GreanBicycles) 2. Candy Jack by (The Green Door) 3. Durban Poison by (Purple Lotus Patient Center) Indica 1. Cali Gold by (Mr. Natural Inc.) 2. True OG by (Elemental Wellness) 3. Bubba Kush by (Tehama Herbal Collective) 1. Ingrid by (Leonard Moore Cooperative) 2. Herojuana by (Phillips Rx) 3. Granddaddy Purple Wax by (7 Stars Holistic Healing Center) Edibles 1. Biscotti by (Greenway Compassionate Relief) 2. Bliss Edibles Truffles by (Medithrive) 3. Totally Baked Medibles Tincture by (The Hampton Collective) See Also * Cannabis Cup Winners References * High Times.com Category:Cannabis Culture